How it Went: A Feudal Story
by DocEmmettLBrown
Summary: The Reikai Tantei stumble upon a mystery that has them puzzled... was it just coincodence that Raizen and Inutasho(is this right?) both died, being both lords and leaving 2 Hanyou children? or will both the Reikai Tantei and the Inu crew stumble upon a di
1. Introduction

**How it went: A Feudal Story. **

_A/N_ This is A INU YASHA/ YYH crossover._Please forgive my writing style… heh I will make this as… NON angst as my little Fushi mind can conjure. Which might surprise someone… even me to say the least… Well this is a intro chapter… Shortness is probably due to the introduction, other chapters if I decide to add such, will be added with much more action… please bare with me ; _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YU YU HAKUSHO, nor do I have the honor of owning Inu Yasha. If I did I would not be putting this disclaimer nor this fan fiction… it would be in Graphic novels! Note also: If anything in here as much as resembled another story, it was purely by incident. I am sorry and if it is far to similar this fic will be deleted VIA proof that such case is fact… Thank you. p 

**----FEUDAL JAPAN----**

**S**lash, golden hues danced over the strands of destroyed wood which shot from the slash given to a once sturdy Matu tree. Boredom had set in, Kagome, the human resembling his beloved Kikyo had promised a fast paced return, only to have not shown up in three days. Though admission to worry was something that danced far from the Hanyou's current thought, the occurrence of the sudden wish of demonic attack played highly in his one-track mind.

Silently the dog demon set for Kaede's village, his grumbling scaled to a mere whisper as the familiar hut formed in view. He wasn't keen on sticking around if that girl wasn't to be here, but his promise to defeat Naraku, his need for friends (though admitting this also would need a pitchfork) kept him to the hut. Slyly InuYasha settled himself slowly between his Houshi friend and his small and very annoying Kitsune.

"So what exactly are you two up too?" His voice surely was a welcomed change, the small kitsune jumped in what was deemed 'excitement' and the Houshi smiled mischievously. InuYasha paid not much heed, he found himself wondering the answer to where the hell she was… boy was he truly worried. Miroku, of course, being a well aware sort of Monk noticed InuYasha's lack of attention. But decided to let his mind dwell for an answer instead of fighting Inu for it.

"Actually InuYasha, we were just finishing a delightful meal prepared by our beautiful Sango. Too bad you missed it, but fortunate for me… I have double the sharings!" Of course the Houshi teased, a portion for InuYasha had been left to the side, he just wanted to rile his friend up, it seemed to have worked. Much before he could counter the rather soar smack to the head with the Saya of the Tetsusaiga, a familiar voice range dangerously through the hut.

"SIT INUYASHA!" InuYasha, whose misfortune of not being able to defend himself, was sent face first into the ground. Dust arose showing a very displeased dog demon in a 3" hole, a small audible growl escaped his semi-parted lips.

"Damn you Kagome! First you disappear for 3 days, get me all worried over nothing! Then you just barge in and sit me to death!!" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, her attire had strangely changed. From her typical school uniform, she was brandished solely in a red version. Though her mood was a little bad, she otherwise appeared unharmed.

"Well InuYasha, I was being transferred to a new school… It seems I would do better with my tardy records in there…" InuYasha only proceeded to correct himself and brush the remaining dirt from his crimson Haori. "It's called Mei-hou (spelling? Kurama's highschool… ; ) High School…"

"Well as soon as we can kill Naraku, you can go back to your old school." InuYasha suggested leaning back against the wall. He was a bit non-caring for Kagome's school problem, and really didn't see the point in her making such a big deal of it.

"Well in the present InuYasha, School is very important I am sure for girls like her…" The voice was tiny, but heard well, especially to InuYasha who's shoulder bore the speaker.

" Well if it isn't Myoga… the wonder flea!" Myoga not able to respond was flicked mercifully from it's host's shoulder. "What do you want? Coming so soon…"

Myoga righted himself and cleaned the small amount of dust which collected on his Kimono. "Well InuYasha I sense a forbidding energy… something weird is going to happen… that is for sure!" InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms, hands hiding securely in the confines of his sleeves.

"As if anything could beat me now! I am much stronger than I was before, that's for sure." InuYasha laughed and leaned back some, looking into the sky. Myoga jumped gracefully back onto Inu's shoulders and sighed.

"Well I best be off InuYasha, I only came to give you my tiny warning, do as you see fit!" With that the tiny insect demon was gone, InuYasha merely cursed at the sudden and always unwanted disappearance of Myoga.

"Damn it there he goes again!" InuYasha cursed, Miroku merely shook his head but already heeded the warning. Sensing the energy around and keeping track of any slight changes.

---PRESENT TIME---

"Yoo-hoo!! Kurama!!" The voice rang annoying through out the halls of the Minamino residence. It was of course the voice of the Reikai Tantei's very own Yusuke Urameshi. His black slicked back greasy hair gave it away ,more than his loud over bearing voice. He was in search of his Youko friend, his presence was gravely needed at Genkai's temple.

But alas, no such luck… where had that stupid Kitsune gone too? Yusuke cursed, stuffing clenched fists into his green and worn pants. He would need to find that Youko, either that or be scolded by Bassan until the cows come home, and if he could recall she didn't own any cows.

Kurama sat before a massive temple, his mind raced with questions as too how beautiful it must be. Though in truth his attention was brought more for the massive tree growing just south of his locale. He was indeed wanting to get a scope on the history of the land, his communication with trees was something he loved and shared only to himself.

Surely this large artifact, if a living thing could be called such, would provide any necessary answer's the Youko had. His history test, though he really didn't need the help, would need any helpful hints along the way. Having met a girl named Kagome, she told him quite cheerfully that her family ran a small shrine called the Higurashi Shrine. He thought it would be useful for some culture clues, and was more pleasantly surprised by the sight of the plant.

Slowly Kurama stood, gathering his small backpack from the heap on the bench, it was then that he spotted Kagome. She was carrying a bag, and seemed to be stuffing tons of first aid kits and Raman noodles into it. Kurama questioned her need for such materials, so he decided to play spy. Slowly the kitsune weaved through the trees, stopping before a small structure. He was positive he saw her go into it, yet when he gazed inside, nothing but the well resided.

First a fear of her having fallen aroused, but was quickly dismissed when he looked down the well. Nothing… Were had she gone? He figured it best to tell Urameshi of his small discovery, no sense in letting a possible unmarked portal go unsealed.

---------

_A/N: So how did I do??? Was it that bad, oh and please tell me if you want more than the first 2 or 3 chapters I will post. Thanks! Please read and Review!! _


	2. The arrival: 4 mysterious boys

How it went: A Feudal Story 

A/N: As requested a second chapter shall be placed. Thank you to my reviewers who I will show off in the next chapter off of this one. Now this is were I will have the Reikai Tantei well… Go to the Feudal era. The plot will unfold, and I am curious to if I spoke of Inu's father's name correctly. Also, I will be starting a bit of the plot, well to help you all further understand. Thanks, as of pairings I have thought of these so far, I won't go as far as to do them, I need your opinion first!

**Pairings: (under question) **Yusuke x Kagome Kagome x Kurama (not as much going out as… well you will find out won't you?) that's all I can think off, any suggestions?…

**Disclaimer:** I left my rights to these animes in my wallet, which I accidentally left in the back seat of my car; which I may have ran off a cliff somewhere in Arizona, anyone seen them? I do not own them.

-

"Yeah right Kurama, a girl disappearing and you think it's another portal to the Makai?" Yusuke simply shook his head, the simple notion of something slipping so close to them was just not a thing he wanted to admit. Kurama sighed, not one to give up so easily, if Yusuke needed alittle help understanding, he was there for that reason.

"It's not so much that it slipped, as the Ki of the portal is masked somewhat. I tried to sense it, I felt faint Ki from demons. Though the trace was so small, it could be a dead portal… but it doesn't explain the sudden disappearance of Kagome now does it?" Kurama looked to Yusuke, a look to his face told all he was waiting for Yusuke to challenge him yet again.

Though Yusuke said nothing, he merely thought. It was reasonable that the girl had found a small loophole in a dead portal, it would mean they'd have to go check it out. He turned to his red head companion, a small smirk spread on his face in determination for something other than fishing out small bait, to do.

"Alright, let's go check it out, though if it is nothing, and she went behind the building. You are in for a royal ass-kicking!" Kurama chuckled, he was fairly confident in thoughts, he knew what a portal was, and this screamed it out.

-

The journey there was a little less chaotic than their earlier meetings. Having collected the other stray members, both of who were fighting at an ice cream shop. The Reikai Tantei started their parlous walk to the shrine. It was noon upon arrival and the patrons were probably eating lunch. That was good considering they'd be snooping around an area off limits to the public.

Yusuke was kept outside as a guard, as Kurama was attempting a few ancient tricks he learned on opening portals. It proved tricky, as the portal didn't seem to respond to Kurama's energy. He felt a little agitated when a bright pink flash emanated and he found himself falling forward. Being worried, Hiei had grasped a hold of Kurama's leg, his leg grabbed by Kuwabara and his by Yusuke.

The transaction was easy, they landed though a little less. Yusuke looked up, to the sudden appearance of pure bright daylight. It was deemed a little odd when sunlight was in the Makai, but Kurama reminded him that in some areas plants were plentiful and the sun was just as brilliant. Yusuke climbed out, using the random vines growing on the well and took in all the sights.

When Kurama entered he noted a lot of familiar things; the tree for one, it was there though it looked a lot healthier. It just didn't hit him that this couldn't have been a demon portal, and it had brought them else where..

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked, pushing the Koorime to the floor from the edge of the well. Hiei growled lifting himself in from the dirt and immediately turned on Kuwabara, though he didn't get to say anything. Swiftly as he could blink a arrow shot past him, just barely missing the Koorime.

----

"InuYasha, Daijobu?" Sango spoke gently, sitting herself next to her Hanyou friend. It had been a day since Kagome's return, but today he was acting weird, more distance. Even to the point he had Kagome return. Then he returned himself to this cliff edge, overlooking the vastly large forest. To her he seemed rather depressed, something he never saw in InuYasha before.

InuYasha just merely glanced to her, his eyes were a bit sullen and distance. He was obviously deep in thought, and she must have brought it out of him. He glanced down again, and clenched tightly to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. His eyes watered a bit, Sango indeed noticed and started to get a tad more worried.

"InuYasha! Daijobu Daijobu! No need to cry!? Just tell me what's wrong, was it because Kagome always 'sits' you?" InuYasha flinched at the word sit, as if expecting himself to be flung off the cliff by the word itself. Sango sighed and wondered if that was really the case, she decided she would have a little chat with Kagome when she returned to the past.

-----

_A/N: Ayaaah!! Cliffhanger haha I like to have everyone wait, it insures that they will stick to my story ; So I can add more chapters. ;; Well review and another chapter will magically appear. - thank you!_


	3. A sad day: A past comes to light

**How it went: A feudal story**

_A/N: Another chapter since you all wanted one. Well I have decided by what you guy's wanted. I have not decided on couplings, you the reviewers tell me. This chapter here will be my final decision, or actually my next chapter will be on who will go out with each other. Anyways, please review!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not unfortunately own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha, But I do Own Hiei.

-

"Back away from the well demon." The voice was strangely familiar to the fox, whose eyes laid worriedly upon Hiei who was staring annoyingly at the arrow sticking in a tree nearest his head.

Kagome hadn't noticed much of the other group, her position behind a few trees and a bush made it hard to see anyone. Her eyes narrowed a little, a confident look spread on her actual nervous frame. Hiei scowled placing his hand on the hilt of his sword, his crimson hues staring to the reloaded bow, as if it was a mere child's toy.

"Hn… I wouldn't even try that if I were you…" he warned more than threatened, his sword now fully de-sheathed, his position in a form of fighting. Though not much action was portrayed, the Youko stepped behind his threatened friend. Made ready for the battle he thought would ensue, only confusion and then wonder filled his mind.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome's head jerked to look to Shuichi, her own eyes filled now with silent wonder but she voiced her confusion. Lowering her bow she took a step forward, her right hand was brought up to her necklace as a sort of ' nervous gesture'.

"Shuichi? What are you doing here? I mean how did you exactly get here?" Shuichi just smiled and walked past Hiei, who had a look of pure disappointment a battle did not commence.

"We were checking the well, I thought I sensed something wrong. You remember when I told you I was a Demonologist?" Of course it wasn't true, for indeed he was a demon. " I thought I sensed a demonic portal, turns out it sent us here."

"Where exactly is here?" Yusuke cut in, he wasn't exactly the type who would remain silent during times like these, and he figured the dumb fox would just converse more on things about school, than getting to the point.

Kagome turned to Yusuke, now noticing the group; Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei and Shuichi in full. "Oh well, you are in the feudal era, but you're still in Japan."

The Reikai Tantei simultaneously stared, at first the information just didn't sink in. Time travel was conceived as impossible, at least in their minds. And wouldn't something like this have been notified to them be Koenma? Unless of course he hadn't a clue of its existence.

"How exactly do we 'get back'?" Kurama asked, being the only one who found his voice over the initial shock. He was starting to worry about his mother Shiori, his grades at school. And of course the state of the future if he wasn't there to help protect it.

"Through the bone-eaters well of course." Kagome motioned to the mode of their transport. Yet Kurama gave a slight, 'duh' expression at not having thought of trying a re entry in the first place. Though it was Kuwabara they chose to try out the well theory of return.

He stood nervous a bit, not sure as to jumping. He certainly didn't want to end up going further back in time and getting lost from them. It was Hiei's time to show revenge, the little fire Youkai moved behind the large human. Two hands reached up and pushed, causing Kazuma to fall into the well harshly.

"Hn."

"Oi!!" Kazuma yelled slamming face first into the well. He opened his eyes and rubbed the low of his back. Did he make it? Looking around he looked up into the greeting faces of Shuichi, Yusuke, Hiei and Kagome.

"I guess it didn't work?" Kagome said, looking a little puzzled at the idea of the only transport a failure. Kurama didn't like the sound of it and Yusuke cursed a few times silently in protest of not being able to return.

----

Kaede sighed, standing now besides the demon slayer. Sango who was worried, had went and retrieved her though when they found him, it was what she feared. Inu Yasha was just in deep mourning; today was the day that the Hanyou first received the news. It was when his life was turned upside down, the very day his father had died.

Of course the dog demon would be upset, he had everything going for him before hand, and Sesshomaru even cared for him at the time, now things had been worse. The added stress of losing his first love, and then fighting with his new one, must have brought the sudden remembrance of the date into harsh reality.

"I think it is best if we just let him alone today Sango." Kaede's voice was soft and gentle, a voice of understanding. Sango agreed, nodding and gathering her Hiraikotsu and a small bag she carried for travel.

"Well I am going to go to the well, and see if I can catch up with Kagome. Maybe she hadn't left yet, you know it takes her awhile to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything in the past." Kaede nodded to her, signaling that she wouldn't move from this spot. Her motherly instincts, though never a mother herself, was going out for Inu Yasha.

-

"Oh Inu Yasha?" the voice appeared again, the dog demon's eyes narrowed out of annoyance.

"What is it Myoga? I am not in the mood for you today." The flea sighed, sitting himself comfortably upon Inu Yasha's shoulder.

"You just seem a little upset, the death of your father couldn't really be bothering you so much, could it?" Inu Yasha snorted, but thought better of a sour reply.

"Myoga, why did he really die? The stories I have found out just don't make sense to me. Not to mention, a lot of lower class demons and imps who worked for him, told me there were other reasons too." The flea shifted a little bit in his seat. He had heard of many reasons, and he even heard the thing closest to the truth.

"Well I told you of the 4 demon lords? Who ruled over the four sections of land? The north, south, east and the west?" Inu Yasha just nodded, but never took his eyes from the ailing moon.

"Well, in the demon world, it is ruled the same way. The ningenkai or human realm, and the makai or demon realm always had a sort of rivalry. The games or wars they had were the pride and main source of life energy for the Meikai, or nether realm and the spirit world. But a demon lord from the makai named Raizen and your father Inu Yasha, had made a ally with each other.

"it was something, the rulers of the other 2 realms didn't want to see. 2 realms should never work together, or it will throw of some balance set by the divine ones. So in their attempts to savatage the relationships, your father and Raizen's friend ship proved un breakable. The only thing left to do… was to murder them. Both were assassinated, and of course it was covered up under different reasons."

Inu Yasha crossed his arms, he never heard that story. He didn't even know of the war between worlds, and not to be that dumb, he didn't even know of the makai. Myoga sighed, standing up and looking to him.

"If you want proof Inu Yasha, there is a small building near a massive ancient portal. In it resides records of the old, including your fathers friendships with Raizen. I think it has the truth you seek, maybe then you can be at peace with your father, and even your brother if you can prove you weren't your father's cause of death.

Inu Yasha nodded, sighing and thinking deeply on the subject. "Okay, I will travel there."

---

A/N: That's all I will write for now, I am starting my plot of course, another chapter if you guys review, I don't care if you decide to tell me off or what.. Thanks!


	4. Two demons: Their rivalry begans

**How it went: A feudal Story**

_A/n: Here is chapter 4 though I thought it a little difficult to write. After all this is my first cross over fic. So please judge this chapter fairly. _

**Disclaimer: **It is rather sad to say the least, that I do not own YYH nor IY. However, it is something that cannot be helped. Kudos to the actual authors for both series, for they made it possible to create such fan fictions.

**Rival**

--

"Kagura…" the venomous voice seemed to echo through the semi vacant halls of the ominous castle, its owner having not the care to move, stared out to the vast world beyond his window.

His aura was strong, even stronger now that he hailed most of the shikon no tama, but it was something one would not seem to notice at first. He was simply masking it, not in the mood for the fleets of curious demons, he had other priorities on his mind. One major was the defeat of his hated nemesis, the Hanyou Inu Yasha.

Though a demon of his class should have the capability to destroy the Hanyou in a single blow or two, he reckoned it to be rather a dishonoring thing. After all deep down beneath the many demons crawling about, was a human as well. He narrowed his crimson eyes, the un appearance of the female incarnation he summoned infuriated him.

"Kagura…" He spoke again, this time removing his calm cold gaze from the window to peek towards the door to his chambers. 'Damn her… where on earth could she have gotten off too…'

He clenched his teeth, about to punish her, before the door slammed open, and the female emanated panting in fatigue. She looked worried, or more afraid, like a dog waiting for a punishment it knew it would receive.

"Yes? Lord Naraku…" Her voice wavered, not exactly calm and stoic, but nervous and fearful. Naraku grinned at her discomfort. Pointing a fetal looking hand towards a small fluffed pillow laying on the floor before him.

Kagura complied, setting her self in a kneeling position. Not looking to her master, for it was rude to do such. She only awaited her orders, knowing fairly well she was to either be scolded or to be sent of on another mission.

"Kagura, you forget your position."

"I am sorry Lord Naraku…"

"Sorry will soon not work Kagura…"

"I understand…"

"Where were you… I called you and yet you were not within the premises…"

"I was…"

"Never mind it… I need you to me a favor."

The Hanyou leaned forward, pressing his esteemed lips to the female's ears. Her eye widened as he gently whispered his wanted intentions into her ear, giving her every detail she would need to know. She merely nodded once Naraku pulled back, standing slowly and heading for the door. Only she stopped, turning slightly to rest her gaze upon his still form.

"It will get done, Lord Naraku."

---

"Inu Yasha, are you feeling any better?" Inu Yasha nodded, having achieved more understanding to his father's death, and the locale to grant himself more knowledge, the Hanyou was slightly perked up. He was even more eager to meet up with Kagome, even though he was rude earlier. He was prepared to apologize in the only manner he cared to do so.

"Hai" was his single word reply, the Hanyou stretched settling himself now against the back wall of the hut. He was preparing for a nap, since he was going to set off the following day.

"Inu Yasha!!" Kagome's voice was a welcoming surprise, his eyes snapped open and he jolted upright. Reminding Kagome of a lab her friend once owned. She simply shrugged it off and walked over to him. "In a better mood?"

Inu Yasha pouted placing both his arms behind his head. His ears twitched a little, only causing Kagome to smile and mutter something on the lines of "aww how cute!"

" yeah I guess so, though I am going to leave for a private journey tomorrow morning." Kagome shook her head to him, and crossed her arms. Inu Yasha got the picture that there was something more important to do, well in her eyes.

"Actually you're going to help our friends here, find away back to the present. Then you can go on your journey. We really need your help."

Inu Yasha looked a bit puzzled, looking behind her slightly. No sight of anyone was seen, until he noticed the tall crimson haired one, speaking with Sango. He suddenly became rather curious, leaving his spot to enter the main room of the hut. He noted then, 3 more strangers were idly standing around the room.

Yusuke looked over, his eye landing on first the dog ears protruding from the hair on Inu's head, second he noted the gold eyes. His first instincts of course was that he was in some how related to Kurama. Stepping over, Yusuke placed his face into Inu Yasha's, an attempt to show his dominant personality.

"Are you a Youko?" Inu Yasha, glared, not liking the human to stick his face into his. His reply was a tad sour, but annoyance took it's toll before manners.

"A You-what? I ain't no stupid Youko! I am a dog demon! And one of the strongest fighters you'll ever have the chance to meet." Yusuke seemed amused by his answer, stepping back to allow his own aura to rise abit.

"Strongest demon? I say a human named Sensui put up more of a battle and more of an aura than you can ever muster." Inu Yasha flushed.

" I am stronger than any human, I bet I am far more than you, you stupid kid." Yusuke laughed again.

"Stupid kid? Funny, coming from a ugly white mutt like you." Yusuke crossed the boundary, a deep snarl emanated from the throat of Inu Yasha. Shortly after the dog demon sped towards the Spirit detective, claws out in an attempt at a quick and hopefully finish claw strike.

Yusuke, having dealt with demons with a little more momentum, easily dodged out of the line of attack. Quickly Urameshi dealt a elbow to the passing Hanyou's torso. Inu Yasha stumbled but caught himself turning to face his adversary.

"Why you little… take this! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" With that Inu Yasha lunged again, his claws having grown were slashed out at Yusuke with speed. Yusuke barely able to dodge, was caught on his right cheek. He stumbled to the left and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. All the while a pale blue glow started to form over his right hand, his eyes narrowing.

"This is sure to-" He never got a chance to say anything, the angry voice of Kagome rang deathly in the hut, aimed towards both the boys.

"Knock it off now!! You guys are so childish." Both stopped, de powering to look at her curiously. Miroku, Sango, Kurama, Kazuma and Hiei all sat staring towards them, almost interested in the show of strength. At least Kurama was able to scope the amount of power in these people, he was interested in the amount Inu Yasha displayed, but as of now he wasn't as strong as Yusuke. Who had already achieved a 's' class ranking.

"Anyways, Inu Yasha, this is Kurama" motioning towards the red head "This is Hiei, Kazuma and the one you were fighting, he is their leader. Yusuke Urameshi." Inu Yasha scowled, returning to his resting position. He was enjoying the fact he was able to fight a worthy adversary, but hated that he had to be interrupted, just when he was about to kick Yusuke arse.

"Keh…" Inu Yasha closed his eyes and looked away, Yusuke merely shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket and turning to Kagome.

"So what's for dinner?"

----

_A/N: Ha-ha cliff hanger again! I love doing that, well my muses left early again, I promise this will not be a regular occurrence. _


	5. the boy who could beat a demon

**How it went: a feudal story**

A/N: This is chapter 5, were I introduce my one and only OC. And no it will not be going out with anyone, just he will be the second main bad guy for this pacific fic. So I beg you all to ignore him all but for plot. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **I have stated this many a times before, I do not own neither anime, sorry. (Probably a good thing I don't get a hold of them either.)

The boy is strong enough to defeat a demon… 

-----

"So you want me to help you in your cause…" The voice was low, calm and lacked certain emotions most humans would possess. Kagura shivered inwardly, when she was told to go ask for his alliance by Naraku, she had almost suspected he'd be a normal emotion filled human.

But Mujitsu(0) lacked them all, his eyes were like that of a demons, cold and prepared for death. It was no wonder Naraku wanted him, his swordsmen ship was also something that was to boast about. Though the boy was only 19, his skill with a halberd far surpassed her with her Ougi(1). She never bothered to ask for the reason, only turned her back to him and spoke of the directions.

"Naraku told me you are well aware of that Hanyou, and he also said you'd be more than happy to kill him." Mujitsu seemed to flinch at the word Hanyou. His hatred for the dog grew ever since Inu Yasha destroyed his village, at least he always blamed the half breed for such a nuisance.

**FLASH BACK**

"Mujitsu!! Mujitsu!!" The plea was small, a little girl holding tightly to the rag she once called a stuffed dog was standing terrified on the tower over looking her small village. The place was in flames, and small canine like youkai were scavenging the weak and already dead. Those left alive were brought down harshly by a larger dog, this one a mal humanoid demon.

It was tall and slender, long white hair graced it's frame, and protruding from it's head were a pair of dog ears. It bore a red kimono, and had a confident egotistic voice. It barked orders to the smaller demons, enraged by the amount of time used to destroy the village. People ran screaming, but luckily know one saw young Bara standing atop the tower.

Mujitsu had just returned from a successful hunt, unlike Sango's village his was also slayers, just less skilled. His town had a bad habit of producing ravagers and thieves since the villagers were never able to find much of a job. The boy's pale blue eyes widened in shock, his village, his home was in shambles.

His first thought lay with Bara, his younger sister as well as his charge. He dashed, pulled free his halberd, only he didn't encounter his foe just yet. He came to a stop at the base of the tower, several canines climbed viciously upwards, the scream of a small girl caused Mujitsu to lose his temper.

Hastily he slashed at the lower of the beasts, causing it to fall and grant him access to the ladder. Pushing upwards the boy climbed, stabbing the second beast and throwing it down. He was in tears by the time he reached the top, only his sister had ceased to be.

She lay dead, the hand who slayed her was the humanoid dog demon, he held her corpse, a bloody claw coiled victorious over it as he threw it into the dying flames. Mujitsu growled, lunging towards the Hanyou. Only he side stepped and flipped from the tower. Barking a sadistic laugh into the night as it dashed off, followed by his many followers.

Mujitsu fell to his knees tears silently falling down his pallid cheeks. He would never forgive that demon, he would swear to use his life only in vengeance for his people. Slowly he stood, wiping the last tear he'd ever shed from his now stone cold face, and vacated the sight of his village, to start on his journey.

**END FLASH BACK**

Mujitsu packed his things, turning the opposite direction from Kagura. He wanted to gather a few things he was sure he would need in his revenge, Kagura did little to stop him. Confident he would get the job done, otherwise why else would Naraku hire him?

--------

"did you get him Kagura?" the female demon nodded, still bowed before her master. Naraku laughed a little then went quite. "The boy's a fool… never will he realize the truth… but it is irrelevant, he possesses the power of demons yet he clearly isn't."

Kagura looked up slowly, now understanding his obvious interest in the boy, she just hoped that Inu Yasha hadn't gotten stronger along the way as well.

"By the way Kagura… I want you to get me something from the Tera(2) near the ancient portal… I need a few records. We don't want Inu Yasha learning about the truth, it might make his trust his brother a little more." Kagura nodded, pulling another feather from her hair, she prepared for her second journey.

------

_A/n: Sorry for the shortness. I don't want to over do the action and stuff, I like to spread it into more chapters, rather than have fewer chapters with longer pages. Well anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more to come!_


	6. The temple hidden amongst the river

**How it went: A feudal story**

_A/n: This is chapter 6, sorry it took me so long to update it, I found out my Microsoft word doesn't work at my home computer (Stupid computer!) so I have to write it here at my school. Please be patient with me, updates during mon-fri are what you will have to look forward too. - _

**Disclaimer: **Heh, I do not own YYH nor IY, my boyfriend does! At least I believe he does only because he is so smart on the series of IY and yyh but I know more than him about yyh –snicker then hides-

"Not that it should matter, but… I think the Tera was over this way?" the gruff voice of the Hanyou spoke unsure to his followers. The Reikai Tantei looked as if they could care less; they were not exactly briefed on the importance of the matter. The only one, who was just as concerned on the matter, was the demon slayer Sango.

She sighed picking up the small parchment she had wrote the directions on. If Myoga was right, then the temple should be not to far from the small entwining river. Here was the river, but the massive cave that land marked the temple was still not in sight.

"Maybe you guys are just looking for something that is a little too obvious?" The fox asked, stepping up to drop along side Sango. She looked to him, and shown him the map. After what seemed like a eternity (to both Inu Yasha and Yusuke) the fox pointed more to the right, a small moss filled rock came clearly into sight. "If I am not mistaken, that may be the area."

"Keh…" Inu Yasha grunted, cursing himself internally for not being able to figure that out. He approached, taking out the tetsusaiga and using it to cut away the precious vines that blocked the entrance to the cave. "So it is… But where's the temple?"

"Maybe it's inside dog boy?" Yusuke jeered, smiling to Inu Yasha who merely twitched at the comment. "I mean haven't you guys ever heard anything called 'movies'?"

"Stupid human, these people are from the past, thus making it impossible for them to know what you do." Hiei retorted, finally finding his voice enough to insult. Yusuke merely glared to the Koorime-zassho then started to make his own decent towards the cave. But a strange thing stopped him; the sight of a rather please women.

"Kagura!" Inu Yasha growled stepped forward and immediately raising his defensive and offensive posture.

"Nice to see you too Inu Yasha… Though I must thank you for finding the Tera for me, it sure cut down on the work…" The Hanyou growled and charged a wind scar in her direction. The demoness laughed and avoided it with ease. "Bad dog!"

Inu Yasha growled as she sent a barrage of wind blades (I don't know any of her attacks, I will re-edit this with them if you guys would be so kind to tell me them x.x) he barely dodged, but was surprised to see the human leader of that squad fire a blast from his index finger.

"ReiGan!" Yusuke yelled, his attack taking the female by surprise. She was sent a few paces back, holding her now injured shoulder. Her glare was like a barrage of daggers. Pure hatred and a small spark of curiosity on the boy.

"You… little brat!" She shrieked, yet she took off not willing to see if the others of his company would be equal, if not stronger. Yusuke sighed, flexing his arm from which he shot, clearly showing off.

"Oh yeah, I knew you guys needed a lot of help." Inu Yasha grunted, walking past him and into the cave. "Oh come on you stupid mutt!" Yusuke said following him into it.

"Don't follow me" Inu Yasha spoke turning to look to Yusuke. The others remained outside, as it wasn't much their business to get involved in Inu Yasha's family matters.

"I'll do as I please; I want to see what the big hype about this stupid 'Tera' is anyway." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, but didn't argue further. The temple within was decrepit, as old as he was and surely falling down.

He approached, brushing away a few in the way debris, and pushing his entrance into the Tera. It smelled of mold, and old wood work, the sight was filled with spider webs, and tons of boxes loitered with odd parchments filled the entire room. Yusuke slowly entered behind him, eye widened with awe.

"Wow… what a dump!" Inu Yasha again ignored him, leaning down in front of a few boxes to examine the contents.

"Help me look you good for nothing leech!" Inu proclaimed slamming a box in his direction. Yusuke glared but started fingering through, not to sure on what it was he was looking for.

"Um… dog boy… what exactly am I looking for again?" Inu growled and looked to him.

"You are looking for a paper, of which says something about 2 demon lords." Yusuke sweat dropped lifting a thick paper which read. 'Inutasho' He wondered if this was it, so he stood and walked over.

"Inutasho a demon lord of the human realm…" before he could finish it was yanked from his hands.

"This is it, I found it!" He walked out beaming, leaving Yusuke to stare after him, a million thoughts of anger passing through his headstrong mind.

"You idiot, I found it! Stupid dog…"

**TBC…**

_A/n: Once again sorry for the shortness… I shall update as always, but please review!_


	7. The pact of two Daimyo

**How it went: A feudal story**

_A/n: Thank you guys so much for your help. Just give me a second of so to write down the attacks and I will make the changes soon. Well this is chapter 7, and I will try my hardest to put more action and more dialogue in this chapter and any after it. **Note: This is a chapter, a flash back in ways going back to Inutasho and Raizen. They may be OC and I am sorry if they are. **_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho. I have said this a lot, but it is important to tell those who tend to get confused. If I owned them, I would not be writing fan fictions! -; thanks.

**The pact of two Daimyo**

The forest was beautiful, a serene environment between the plains of ningenkai and makai. Birds of many attributes called the lustful green branches of the mighty trees home, the flowers each changing shades to those who walked beside them, aligned every trunk and rock.

Raizen shuffled his feet a little, impatience was something he was well known for. He didn't exactly have to wait for much of anything, and the idea his new lover was to give birth any day, made this ordeal of waiting worse. He just wanted to be home, see his son being born, and not have to do business. But he knew the sacrifice the other was making.

Raizen would have never met the other lord, their times were different and their realms far from the same. If not for this small realm in between and accidentally stumbling upon it. They would have never come face to face. It was fortune that led Raizen to someone he had heard as earth fiercest lord, he figured it was destiny their lives would connect, and soon possibly end together.

He job they gave each other, was to forever seize the pointless war between worlds. To not allow the Reikai and the Meikai to take over their worlds. In Raizen's time it wasn't the way he wanted, demons were restricted to the makai were once they had joint lives with humans. Reikai took strict govern over earth and its people, and Meikai took strict ruler ship over the makai. In essence, both humans and demons became slaves to those of spirit world and nether world after death.

In the feudal era, Inutasho was a bit luckier. Still his people lived amongst the humans, when they died they went to nirvana. There was no forceful entry to different realms, no mock slavery and controlled destinies. One choose their own fate, did with their life as the wanted. But it was the time of it's beginning. A critical point if Raizen wanted the future and the present to be safe for his soon to be Hanyou son.

Their jobs were to form a pact, to come together; the makai and the human world. Raizen wanted his people to once again leave the hell of Makai and return to earth. He may be giving of his leadership to Inutasho and the others, but he would have a fair chance, he and his son. To live a happy wanted, free from restriction lives amongst the mortal plains.

They would free all demons, set them to the earth. The Meikai would lose power from that, causing the reikai's alliance to fall. To add to the trauma, a few shape shifters would attack Reikai in the name of the netherworld. With this, spirit world would claim war and destroy the weakened Meikai. But to get rid of the spirit world would be hard, king Enma was someone not worth fighting, they would have to make a pact, one that hopefully Enma would stick to with spirit world.

After all, their rivalry for the most souls would end, causing the reincarnation sanction to reopen. His people could now be reborn, instead of lingering in purgatory, or disappearing back into the Makai.

Raizen sighed, leaning back against a heavy set thick barked tree. He closed his eyes, crossing his arms contemplating whether he should return and apologize later to Inutasho for leaving so soon. But his attention was snapped back to reality. The sound of the ground being disturbed brought his attention to a large dog sitting not far from his locale.

"Inutasho" Raizen smiled, waving to his friend as the beast shrunk into a more humanoid form. His looks were like Inu Yasha to say the least, but his attitude and upbringing far different.

The man stepped over, a friendly smile spread across his face. "Raizen, it is time we put into motion are plan of causing war. It's best done in my time, have you said your goodbyes to your family?"

Raizen said nothing, only looked sheepishly towards the sky, which seemed to fall into night guided by the wings of a pure white bird.

"Well?" Inutasho pressed forward, concerned by his friends current reaction.

"Yes, all is well. We should hurry, if were to survive I want to be home ASAP." Inutasho nodded, smiling he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Let us go Raizen."

--

Inu Yasha lowered the paper, out of all the documents in the single box he had fought through, the only thing that made sense was the recent entrée. He hadn't told the others of his readings, but instead only gave them the biological record of his father Yusuke had found earlier. He couldn't find a record of this Raizen, he wondered if there was one in the future era.

But it didn't continue, the paper ended after the last single statement "let's go Raizen" obviously it was a record, probably kept by Raizen, in order to give to his child he was referring too. But why were they here?

Inu Yasha growled, letting the confusion take over him. He must have failed, both him and his father obviously died, so whatever materials they had were locked away, of course, unless this is a written essay of his life. He knew of the spirit worlds documents, he also knew they forced criminals or terrorist to write there life into documents of study.

So this must have been the documents Raizen was forced to write down after his death, the reason they were in this temple must be simple. They stumbled upon a warehouse for storage, though it lacked activity in a few years. It was probably meant to turn away the eye…

"Hey dog boy!" Yusuke said, walking slowly behind the distant hanyou. Inu Yasha grunted at his voice and looked over, the spirit detective had his hands shoved in his pockets and a annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want?" Inu Yasha asked, now turning back to his piles of papers.

"I want to know what you are doing. Everyone is worried, and also curious on what you found?" Inu Yasha shuffled the papers into his hand.

"I just found 'life documents' of the ally to my father." Yusuke quirked a brow, and sat across from him. Sharply, he tugged a document, which happened to be the most recent and started to read.

Inu Yasha merely watched, wondering if the boy even understood what he was reading. But he seemed too, the tantei's eyes widened and he dropped the paper. Was it only a coincidence that his father's name was on this document? He remembered hearing of the meikai reikai war, and how the reikai wiped out the meikai. But he didn't have a clue it had to do with his father…

"This is a sick joke!" Inu Yasha jumped at his sudden raised voice, not having been in a good mood in the first place. He stood and crossed his arms, hands folding into his Haori in a curious gesture.

"What is a 'sick joke'?" Inu Yasha said still staring to the detective's small fit.

"This! It has my fathers name on it, but my father he died when I was born, not in the 'feudal era'" ( I have no clue when Raizen died, or how so please just tolerate my changes for the fic!) Inu Yasha looked to him stoically at first. His eyes started to narrow as the entire event seemed to become a little clear.

"So… you're… Raizen's… pup?" Yusuke looked to him, and scuffed his foot to kick dirt about angrily.

"No Sherlock, I only said my father twice, and only after reading this document." Inu Yasha blinked to him, then growled.

"You don't need to get so damn grumpy!" Yusuke glared to him.

"I am not, I am just curious tell me what this means?" Inu Yasha sighed, handing Yusuke every other sheet of paper he had with their names on them. Yusuke sighed, never liking to read and started to examine the documents.

**TBC…..**

_A/N: Sorry if it's short or confusing… I really am. Please review and tell me stuff I guess… I like feedback but… please review and I'll update, even if you don't but reviews are nice. ; _


	8. A first glimpse: the boy shows his power

How it went: A Feudal Story 

_A/n: Chapter 8, I think I am starting to lose my writing spirit. People in general, on a bases around me, in my school in other words, have told me I lacked talent. I am just a pathetic child attempting at something far from my reach. Well, I kind of think I may write stories I do not possibly comprehend on how to finish. I also realize I lack grammar skills, I am in need of a Beta-writer. Someone to edit my work for me, but I have no friends willing and I do not know how to attain such… If anyone has any information, or interest in it, please E-mail me __. Thank you. _

**Disclaimer: **I will soon reap what I sow. I do not own neither of these precious animes, but indeed others own them. Oh, trivia of the day: Did you know the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho, married the creator of Sailor Moon? It's old info but I found it somewhat useful.

A first glimpse: The boy shows his power 

"Wouldn't want you to get to comfortable." The voice rang from really no where, the group all brought to their senses went rigid in an attempt to place a identification on it. A small silence passed by, then a slick movement and a figure crouching on the lowest branch of a thick tree appeared. His appearance was not welcomed, especially since he dawned the aura of one up to know good.

Inu Yasha growled at the new comer, ears pressed back in a manner of agitation and aggression. Yusuke clenched his fists, staring to the boy with a look of determination. Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all brandished their trademark weapons, shifting into their common battle pose. The girls, having already followed suit, fell back behind the group, as their weapons were based more on a possible long-range ability. It seemed to the boy, that Inu Yasha was well prepared in his allies, at least as a good defense for himself.

"Coward," the boy spat to Inu Yasha leaping gracefully from the branch to land crouched before him. Rising the boy sneered, and clenched his hand to the slender shaft of his well-balanced Halberd. "Even now you cower behind your pathetic minions. Still they will give you know solace in your defeat by my hands."

"Even now? What do you mean, have we met before?" Inu Yasha snarled, his ears now straight up, pressing forward, his posture more towards offense, his claws shined a bit in the above moonlight, he was ready for any sudden movements.

"You forget easily dog, not surprising since your mental capacity mustn't be as a big as a slug." Inu Yasha snarled deeply from his throat, his muscles tensed as he allowed his body to lung forth at the boy, his hand coming down fast eager to sink into his flesh.

But he was far to fast, at least to what Inu Yasha calculated anyway. Almost as if his hand slashed through a fading after image, Inu Yasha was dealt a hearty blow by the blunt of the Halberd to the back of the skull. The dog grunted, stumbling forward but caught himself mid fall to reface his foe.

"You son of a b-" Inu Yasha was cut off, Yusuke having stepped beside him crossed his arms and spoke boldly.

"Shut it dog breath, and you ninja wanna-be. You came here for a fight no? So why do you just run your mouth! That's what all you damn bad guys do, talk talk talk! For once gift us with more than a puny counter attack, I mean honestly!" Mujitsu smiled, throwing his back to laugh, his laughter proved he wasn't exactly of sound mind.

"You humor me, who ever you are. However, my battle lies with the Hanyou, not with you." Yusuke seemed to tense; clenching his fists a bit his rage was evident.

"Let me show you my moves first!" with that the tantei lunged forward, using the momentum to slam a fist into Mujitsu's face. The boy not having expected his attack, nor not having prior knowledge of his strategy was knocked off balanced and slid back a little, bracing himself with his left hand.

His eyes narrowed, as soon as his hand left the ground he flew towards Urameshi. His right hand spun his Halberd ruthlessly causing a small breeze to emanate, as soon as he acquired the right position a deadly sneer spread on his devious lips. "Mokemono!" the words came out as a blur compared to the sudden shriek of howling wind, both of which came from the now grounded Halberd, sticking straight from the soil before Mujitsu.

Yusuke had little time to register the attack, already the harsh gusts pushed him back. Losing his balance the tantei slammed ruthlessly into the Hanyou who was sent sprawling with Yusuke atop him, back into Sango, who in turn fell into Miroku.

When the situation clear, Miroku was atop Sango, his face nestled with in her chest, Yusuke was astride Inu Yasha who was mounted awkwardly across Miroku. The others, who had managed to not tangle themselves up, glared to the boy, who had re taken his weapon but looked mildly disappointed.

"evidently you are… pathetic. I am hoping it's just the time I caught you guys on…" Mujitsu turned, facing the opposite direction. "I'll be back, that is a promise. Until then, try to … regain some pride… I refuse to fight losers." After the statement, the boy vanished.

Sango tensed, pushing violently to get Miroku off of her, the attempts caused the others who were starting to separate to once again all stumble back atop each other. Inu Yasha growled and pushed both off him, glaring to Yusuke who was rubbing his head his defeat.

"You stupid idiot!! You had to run that big mouth of yours and make him do that! I was just about to kill him!" Yusuke snorted as Inu Yasha lectured him, he remembered clearly Kagome telling him of Inu's big mouth.

"Well I guess I am just taking after the fearless leader of the group!" Inu Yasha flushed, clenching his fists angrily, never had he felt so angered than now. Lunging he managed to give Yusuke a swift fist to his jaw. The Tantei cursed but regained his footings enough to give Inu Yasha a knee to the gut.

It was evident they didn't intend to draw blood, but the adrenaline was causing a fight response, especially since both seemed easy tempered, and more suited for equal alpha roles. Kagome rubbed her head, annoyed by the loud bantering and the gruff appearance of the two locked in combat.

"Take this you stupid… stupid… Demon-wanna-be!" Inu Yasha yelled, now bringing the hilt of Tetsusaiga into Urameshi's stomach. The tantei grimaced but, launched his own spirit fist into the others face, causing them both to stumble from each other.

Yusuke growled and shot a beam from his Reigan, missing and hitting the tree behind Inu, causing a rather large branch to break off and fall atop him. The dog demon yelped, taken by surprised and from his obvious fatigue was sent unconscious into Yusuke's outstretched arm. The tantei chuckled and lowered him to the ground, not really calling this a victory on the fault of a tree.

"Until next time, you stupid mutt."

TBC… 

A/n: Was that… any good? And I am sorry that I am referring to Raizen as Yusuke's father, I just think it easier to do that… ;


	9. Akumu

**How it went: a feudal story**

_A/n: Sorry for the long wait, I was having school problems and computer problems, Like my loss of internet. Also I am sorry for not getting to the pairings, many people kept insisting different pairings. And to be fair, I plan on putting it as both Yaoi and both Het. (Reasons are I am not racist, nor do I turn my back amongst those who choose to enjoy SLASH. So I will do basically both. Though generally, the relationships will be short but grow to pairings in the end. Ex.) I may have Inu Yasha x Kagome, but evolve that too Inu Yasha x Yusuke. If you must Flame about this, do so I want to hear opinions! If I get enough complains I will not do Yaoi. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not at all own Inu Yasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. But I do own a movie and game of each (well at least of YYh…)

**Akumu**

0

_The fog was thick causing the Hanyou to nervously stick his hands out for support and insurance he wasn't to run into anything. He didn't remember walking so far as to appear on this mountain, nor did he knew were the others were. But alas, he was hear, alone but not afraid._

_There had to be a reason, a reason for his unexpected appearance, the reason for the feelings of eyes, many lingering on his form. Slowly the Hanyou stopped, a noise, a shift of movement brought him to turn around. He faced nothing, only a sudden change in scenery. Before him was a city, ruined burned and amongst it stood a boy._

_Confusion swept in, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on, he figured it must have been another trick by Naraku, either that or he was going mad or something. Slowly the Hanyou walked over, tilting his head as he spoke as softly as he could to the shivering crying form of the small boy before him. _

_When the boy looked up, the events happened fast. A sudden flash and Inu Yasha was staring into eyes, eyes which held a coldness, a pain he had never saw his entire life. It made him gasp, back up and wonder if it was just his imagination. But when he went to focus on the boy he was staring at a worried Kagome, and a worried Kurama. _

0

"I know what I saw! I was at this mountain pass, it was unbelievably foggy, then when I heard a noise I turned and saw this village. This ruined messed up village!" Kagome shook her head, arms crossed plainly over her chest as she further examined her panicked friend. It had only been a dream, but Inu Yasha seemed to think it was very real.

"Look Inu Yasha, you were right here, asleep you didn't walk, as we said it was a dream. You probably just imagined this village and the mountain maybe even the boy too." The fox spoke, but he was starting to wonder if his words were even the truth.

"The way Inu Yasha described it… It sounds like the old village, Shotto. That was a village some what like Sango's and it was mysteriously destroyed about 15 years ago…" The monk spoke though his focus was more on the distant view of the hot spring, he watched the small silhouettes of Kagome and Sango.

"Shotto? I never even heard of that, so why would I just dream that up?" Inu Yasha glared looking straight to Kurama, as if daring him to find logic in that situation.

"Don't get so worked up on a little nightmare dog boy, it was probably just a coincidence." Inu Yasha glared to Yusuke, who sat not facing them and with out a shirt since it was a rather hot day out. Inu Yasha twitched his right ear and looked away trying to hide the sudden irritation of his ignorance.

"Now Yusuke, be a little nicer, I think Inu Yasha probably had a dream, but maybe it was more of a sign. Miroku, do you know where Shotto is?" The monk turned to looked to him, slowly nodding.

"Yes I happened to have visited it awhile back. It is said to be really haunted by spirits of the villagers." Kuwabara gave a shiver at the mention of 'Haunted' but otherwise he stood smiling at the thought of a journey. It was really getting boring around there.

00

"Mujitsu…," Naraku's voice was quite, so much the boy before had the strain himself to hear him. "You have failed to kill Inu Yasha, why have you?"

"Sir… I was only testing his current strength… I also was trying to lure him to my battle grounds… I want to spill his blood where he spilled my sisters…" Naraku sneered at his words, and silent laughed at the boys serious confusion.

"So be it, though if you fail Mujitsu… you will dishonor everything you come to know…" Mujitsu bowed low to the ground, slowly lifting from it and dashing from the building to start his way to Shotto.

"Foolish child…"

**TBC**

_A/n: Sorry for the shortness again… I really am… please review/flame or whatever. Please –begs-_


	10. Yurei no Shotto

**How it went: a feudal story**

_A/n: OMG I updated, I cannot believe I did so. I am so sorry for the wait guys, please don't kill me. But I was rather busy fixing my computer and chasing down my plot bunnies. I sure hope I can keep this fic going and as I have stated I am sorry for the OOC-ness of Raizen if this was a serious YYH fiction about Yusuke and his ancestor then Raizen would be factual. But this is a cross over so, he is not. Anyways please read and review_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these 2 fine animes. But I bought Hiei for 15 dollars a hour, only he ran away, does that mean I still owe the charges?

**Yurei no Shotto**

The town was in more ruins than what Inu Yasha had remembered in his dream. A few smaller stones bared mini graves to those who had been identified as villagers slaughtered in the massacre that apparently had happened here. The Reikai Tantei lead the way into the town, stopping before a half standing watch tower and turning to face the Inu gang.

"Okay so we are here, what do we look for?" Inu Yasha sighed, smelling the air and shaking his head. He didn't smell the mysterious warrior from before nor did he spot the boy who had been standing amongst the city. Kagome walked ahead, looking into half standing buildings, and lifting small burned pieces from the unfertile land.

"I think we should wait, I have a feeling inside me that something big might happen here." Miroku jested leaning now against the wall in order to rest from their long walk. The others complied, sitting around the tower in a moment of rest which they had all deserved to take.

Kazuma yawned standing once again, and gesturing that he had to relieve of some business and wondered slowly into the thicker part of town. As he walked the air grew thicker, the fog rose more tightly he nearly choked and stopped from confusion. But he stopped, his ears picking up the faint sobs of a small child somewhere ahead of him.

He dashed ahead, worried that a villager from a near by town may have gotten lost and wondered into Shotto and was hurt. Whatever the reason he wanted to help as best he could. Arriving he slowed as the image of a small little girl came into view from the fog. She was kneeling next to a large piece of debris which held a small yellow but old ribbon tied to the top.

Kazuma wondered if it was her mother or older sister she was crying over so he knelt down besides her. The girl looked up with soft sad blue eyes and tilted her head in curiosity to him.

"Daijobu little girl?" Kazuma asked smiling warmly to her as he attempted to comfort her.

"I miss my big brother sir…" She said lowering her gaze to the ground below her bent knees. "He hasn't been home to see me in so long… I am worried."

Kazuma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, or at least he made for. The girl jerked suddenly and moved from his reach, a look of dread spread on her face. As if he was a monster she stared at him, eyes wide tears running down her cheeks.

"No no Stay away from me don't hurt me!" Kazuma rose slowly looking rather confused and at the same time he wondered if there was something behind him. She proceeded to back from her, now her hands were above her head her crys more desperate. "No please, please don't kill me. I didn't do anything to you… please no leave my mommy alone! Mommy!"

The girl shrieked and Kazuma fell to his knees wincing and holding his head in his hands. When he looked up the girl was gone, and the fog had started to lift and seemed to move towards were the others were. Kazuma stood looking around, starting to get a little creeped. Obviously what he had witnessed was a ghost, but she was afraid. So maybe the sudden disappearance was more than a army, but a demoniac attack.

_A/n: cliff hanger, sorry but as I said I like to keep my chapters rather short due to my lack of ideas and stuff. Sorry I will update as soon as I get more reviews –smiles and pleads-_


	11. fight begins

**How it went: A feudal story**

_A/n: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait I had to put you all through. But I am back now to updating this fiction. The romance aspect of it, will come in too play fairly soon, however, it is not exactly to the point I really want to add it. I hope everyone can further continue to enjoy this fiction, and that I did not ruin this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH nor do I own IY. If I did I wouldn't write these disclaimers, but like all authors I must. So now you know I don't own them. No sue!

**Warning:** This fiction may contain violence no suitable for a younger reader. Therefore if you are a young reader and can not handle violence, I suggest you read else where. Thank you!

**Mujitsu: The fight begins.**

Inu Yasha's ear twitched, the fog that had started to rise was really starting to bug him, and his sense of smell and sight was starting to get fairly limited. If anything he was partially disabled for a sudden attack, and it was something he knew that any evil demon would take the time to attack.

Though this was only an assumption, and the only thing waiting to attack wasn't a demon. Inu Yasha was fairly right, poised high above, crouched in a pouncing position, the boy with cold eyes sat. The mere sight of that dog demon in his village again, managed to bring a hint of hurt to his almost icy blue orbs. He clenched his Halberd, a look of malice and eager readiness spread on his face. He would leap, almost vanishing before landing with out a single sound, not but 4 feet behind the group.

It was Hiei who had heard the decent, and before Mujitsu could stop him was lunged at and almost cut in half by the blade of the Koorime. He simply laughed, a almost insane chitter and flipped back into a proper landing. By now the entire group was facing him, and that stubborn Hanyou had moved his way to the front lines. Perfect.

"Heh, it is so nice to see you Hanyou" The boy spit with malice venom, straightening up and wiping the small amount of blood that was spilt on his cheek from Hiei's blade.

"You bastard! I knew I'd see you here, what the hell happened to this place?" The boy flinched at his words, and glared coldly at him. It took a moment but Inu Yasha recognized those eyes before… Just he couldn't quite place it.

"Why do you ask that damn question? You were here, you were the bastard who killed my entire village! You took away everything that I even cared for, you took away my damn life!" Yusuke looked to Inu Yasha for a answer but the Hanyou scarcely noticed. He gritted his teeth, angered by the fact this boy had blamed him, but that was it! He was that kid, in the fog with those pained eyes.

"It wasn't me… I was never even here! By the time you are saying this event happened, I wasn't even awake let alone able to destroy a village!" The boy shook his head and threw off his cloak he had been wearing to remain warm in the mountain air. He tensed him self and raised his halberd up above his head.

"I don't want to here your lies! Shi-ne!" He started to spin it, both Inu Yasha and Yusuke knew what was coming up next, and both braced them self, pushing their feet just a tad deeper into the soil. The boy though, didn't slam his weapon into the ground and scream a spell. Instead he threw it at them, the weapon practically screamed from the force it was thrown and as it spun towards them, the wind again picked up forming a medium sized twister as it sped in their direction. "I call this my Tsumuji blade. Try to avoid it, I dare you! Getting sucked in would be your death."

Inu Yasha cursed, turning and grabbing both Kagome and Sango by their arms. He looked to Yusuke, who was currently guarding his face from the flying sand and barked a order. "Damn it stupid human! Get moving!"

But his pleas went un heard, Yusuke who was stuck in the torrent of the power, couldn't hear a word the Hanyou was saying to him. Hiei and Kurama having gotten Kazuma to safety, started to yell to their dumbfounded leader to move, they themselves tensing in hopes he wouldn't be captured.

But their was a strange flash, and a second tornado wavered into view. Only in it's speed it wiped into Yusuke and left leaving no trace. Kurama's eyes widened and he went to go forward, but Hiei stopped him. "No, fox stay…"

Inu Yasha knew well what had taken Yusuke, and for brief moments was actually happy that stupid wolf was in the area. He quickly transformed his Tetsusaiga and aimed a very powerful backlash wave at him.

Mujitsu, having no time to counter was sent back, his attack disengaging and his weapon falling to the ground sticking there. He stood and rushed grabbing his weapon and dashing towards the Hanyou. The blades made conflict, sparks emitted and Mujitsu snarled as he slashed furiously at the Hanyou.

Yusuke on the other hand, rubbing the remainder of the dirt from his eyes, opened them to see a very tall wolf demon standing above him. Kouga looked down at him, and twitched a eye in annoyance for having to save a friend of Inu Yasha who wasn't a girl. "You best go help Inu, I'll take care of the girls…"

Yusuke nodded and ran out back towards the group. Kurama smiled to him as he passed, a relieved gesture and Yusuke aimed a massive spirit gun straight towards Mujitsu's back.

Mujitsu yelped and dashed to the side, narrowly avoiding Inu's next slash. "Damn it…"

"Need some help Mujitsu?" The female's voice rang dangerously on the on coming wind, Mujitsu smiled brightly.

**TBC…**

_A/n: Review and I shall further update!_


	12. Honorable death

**How it went: a feudal story**

_A/n: Sorry for again the long wait. I was starting to write a fiction with my boyfriend called Inu yasha: rebirth of destiny, please read it! It's under the user inuyeshinsf shame-less plug of other fiction. Anyways, like I state again, I hope I haven't ruined this. And I do hope to those who want to see straight from total serious anime facts, you all know it is a AU, ne?_

_PS- I don't know much to how to end this fiction or how long it should continue. I need some help as my viewers to determine how to do it? I am thinking there should be a major betrayal, thus causing more problems before their confrontation to Naraku… But what do you guys want? I want to write this based on your opinions. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…

**Warning: **This chapter may contain some slight violent nature, thus making it probably not suitable for children under the age of 13. If you have any problems with this, hate violence and want me to make a child's version of this chapter… heh e-mail me or IM me. Thank you!

**Mujitsu: Those who die honorably. **

00-

The feather landed, emitting a fairly tall beautiful woman. Inuyasha snarled baring ivory white fangs, and a mood that suddenly just got worse. To have too fight a annoying little punk, and then waist his time on a equally annoying if not worse female was just not something he wished to spend his time on.

The female smiled, pressing forward and raising her fan in a typical fashion to half hide the lower of her face. She smiled mischievously towards the boy who had started this and turned her attention back to the hanyou.

"Heh, Inuyasha I come to help young Mujitsu here in ending your life. Since it is rather unfair to have 9 to 1 now isn't it?" Her voice was calmer than usual, she was planning something that neither side could quite tell.

"Shimatta.." Inu cursed, clenching his fist harshly about the hilt of the tetsusaiga. He grunted and pushed himself forward, leaping and bringing his blade mere inches from the quick dodging form of Kagura.

The female demon laughed and sliced the air with her wind blades, causing the hanyou to jump, but be pummeled in the left shoulder by the blade of the halberd. He cursed his misfortune and brought his right hand to his injured shoulder, now heaving the blade in his left.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he shot out a rather large white blast of his reigan, which again knocked into Mujitsu who had not quite seen it coming. Yusuke's smile was bright and he merely danced at his success until he was knocked by Kagura's power, falling into the injured Inuyasha.

"Shimatta Yusuke!" Inu growled throwing the detective off of him and to the floor harshly. Yusuke grunted and managed to avoid the deadly swing of the blade in his direction, all the while replying curtly to Inuyasha.

"Quite dog breath, isn't it time for your bed?" Inuyasha growled and sent a kaze no kizu towards Kagura who barely dodged it and flew towards Mujitsu. Mujitsu again spun his halberd, sticking the damaged staff into the ground. Pushing each member harshly into the nearest barrage of trees.

"Got you all now." Kagura remarked, a grin spreading on her sly face. She raised her fan, about to send into the stream of wind, her own wind blades. But the sound of a choking sob and the wind suddenly stopping made her eyes dart towards the boy.

It was too bad she didn't notice the fast movements of the smaller demon. His blade plummeted deep within the fragile body of the boy. Mujitsu fell to his knees, hands silently grasping for the blade's removal. Which he was granted causing his body to spasm and fall to the side.

Kagura's brow furrowed and she tsked, running to get from the area, lest she too was killed by the unknown feats of the other 2. Mujitsu started to try and get up, his hand groping for his fallen weapon, but a blade stabbed into the earth before him, ceased his quick advances.

"I don't think so." The hanyou said, leaning now to be more closer to the dying boy. Mujitsu spit blood at him, now pressing his teeth together and breathing with labor through them.

"Shut.. Shut.. up.. you… murderer…" Inuyasha sighed growling only a little through his annoyance. But he grabbed the boy's head to force direct eye contact.

"I didn't kill your damn family kid. It was Naraku, you do realize he is a shape shifter? And that he controls people far worse than a puppeteer with strings." Mujitsu narrowed his eyes, his vision blurring. Still even if it seemed the hanyou spoke the truth. He couldn't get his heart to believe it.

Slowly as if in another world. The boy reached out his hand. Groping for a long lost image that neither reikai tantei nor the Inuyasha-tachi were aware of seeing. "Si…ster.."

Most of the group turned as to hear rather than see the deafening crash of fist to flesh. Kagome closed her eyes, silently cursing Naraku over and over again in her mind.

**TBC…**

_A/n: Heh, I hope you liked it… well remember, review and I will update. Anyways THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! n.n _


End file.
